In Between
by Kasandora Otani
Summary: This story takes place after Otani rejects Risa for the first time, and before Otani and Risa get together.Reira is my original character.
1. Otani, Reira and Risa

_Atsushi Otani is no idiot. Despite what everyone says, he's actually pretty kind and intelligent. But for some reason he just couldn't seem to see his friend, Risa Koizumi, as more then friends like she hoped he would._

_He had told her that...and she was heart-broken. Risa decided to wait and hope one day that he could return her feelings. But before that could happen..._

The teacher stood at the front of the classroom and began to take attendance. "Tanaka...?" "H-here!" Came the shy young black-haired girl's reply. "Hanshin...?" "Stop calling me that!!!!!!" Screamed Otani. He didn't like the nicknames that gorilla of a teacher made for him and koizumi. He named them _"All Hanshin Kyojin" _after the famous Japanese comedy duo which consisted of a really short guy, Hanshin, and a really tall guy, Kyojin.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Kotani-Chan." The teacher said matter-of-factually. "Class, we have a new student joining us today...come in Kotani-Chan!"

The sliding door to the classroom opened to reveal a young girl. "Thank you, sensei." She said in her sweet, calm voice. "Hello, I'm Reira Kotani." She smiled brightly. Otani turned around and saw _**her**_ for the first time. "Where should I sit?" She asked the teacher innocently. All the guys in the classroom began shouting "OVER HERE!" and Reira blushed. "Oh...um well..." She stuttered. Otani thought this would be a great opportunity and was about to mention the empty seat behind him when Risa yelled, "Hey, Kotani come sit over here!"

"Okay!" She beamed. Reira sat on the opposite side of Risa, next to the window. "I'm Kotani, Kotani Reira." She whispered. "I'm Koizumi, Koizumi Risa." Risa whispered back. "Want to be my friend?" Reira asked. "Sure." Risa said brightly. Across the room, Otani stared at the evil jumbo gal that took away the cute girl. "Amazon..." He said under his breath. "What was that?!" Risa shot back loudly. The students all turned around and immediately started laughing.

"All right that's it for today!" The teacher announced, and students began getting out of their seats. Otani went over to Reira's desk and grinned. "Oh, hello." She said with her cute smile. Otani's face turned a deep crimson. "Hi there...um...i'm Otani but you can call me Atsushi-kun if you'd like." " 'kay I'm Reira." Risa looked in disbelief at that little midget, _**her**_ little midget was flirting with the new girl! That jerk! "Hey, Otani, don't you have basketball practice now?" She asked, trying to get him away from Reira. "Yeah, that's right." He said plainly. Reira's face suddenly turned from cute and shy to fierce and determined. "Basketball, huh? Can I come watch?" She asked. "Oh, um sure. You like basketball?" "Totally! It's like my favorite sport ever!" She yelled, standing up. "Whoa!" Risa screeched. "You're a tall girl too!" Otani looked at Reira's height...she wasn't all that much taller than him...probably just a few inches. "How tall are you?" Risa asked happily. "I'm 5.6"." She answered cutely. "How tall are you Risa-Chan?" She asked. "Me? I'm 5.8"."Risa said. "Cool!" The girls giggled.

"So, are you coming to watch me play, Reira-Chan?" Otani asked annoyed. "Yup. I love basketball! Let's go!" She cheered. "Coming, Risa-Chan?" Reira asked. "Um...sure." Risa replied. "No way! I didn't invite you!" Otani yelled. "Mabey not but Reira did so I'm going!" Risa stamped her foot. "Wow you guys sure like to argue...are you going out with each other?" Reira asked innocently. "No Way!" Otani yelled. Risa simply turned away. "Never mind...Reira...I'm tired. I think I'll just go home now..." Risa said with pain in her voice. "Are you sure?" "Yes, go have fun I'll see you tomorrow." She stated. " 'kay..." She said quietly after a while. Otani simply stared at the two of them. "Alright, Reira-Chan. Let's go." He said taking her hand. "Um..OK...bye, Risa!"Reira shouted as she was turning the corner. "See you later!" Risa replied, waving.

Risa stood alone in the hallway...thinking about what Otani said. "No Way!" kept playing in her mind. Risa got her things and began to walk home...crying.


	2. Potential love triangle?

Reira sat in the bleachers of the school gym, watching the boys' basketball practice. "Hey! Atsushi-Kun!" She called. Otani turned and grinned at her. "What's up?" He half-shouted. "Let me see your jump shot! I heard you're a good jumper!" She answered. "Ok!" He said, stealing the ball. Otani dodged a couple of guys then jumped high and shot towards the net. 'Oh, please let it go in...I don't want to look stupid in front of Reira.' He thought. As he landed on the gym floor, he heard the "swish" that signified a basket. "Alright!" He shouted. Reira clapped and cheered. "Wow, Atsushi-Kun! For such a little guy, you jump amazing!" Reira praised. 'Oh man, she called me "little"...' thought Otani. "Ha...thanks..." he said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you little!" She apologized, bowing respectfully. Otani couldn't help but look down her shirt as it was quite low-cut. After all, he _**was**_ a guy.

Reira was indeed a tall girl, but she was cute too. Her orangish hair was tied up in two messy braids and her hazel eyes gleamed brilliantly. "Uh...Otani...did you hear me?" She asked, wondering why he had that dopey look on his face. "Huh? Yeah, I heard you..." he said nervously. " 'Kay, can I ask you something?" she said, walking down off the bleachers. "Sure, go ahead!" he answered happily. "Atsushi-Kun...does Koizumi-san like you?" she asked timidly. 'Noooo, why did she have to go and ask _**that**_...?' he thought. "...I don't know..." he lied. "Ok...cuz she seemed upset when I asked if you two were going out..." she said sadly. "Um...Reira, why are you joining our class so late in the semester?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh! cuz I just moved here from Tokyo." she said, smiling. "Really?" "Yup..." 'Oh no...now it's awkward!' he thought. "So um...see you tomorrow?" Reira asked, cutely. "Oh, yeah." he answered. " 'Kay, bye!" She said as she walked towards the gym exit. "Hey! Reira-Chan!" Otani called. Reira turned and blinked at him. "Uh..yes?" she asked. 'Ok! I'm going for it!' he thought, enthusiasticly. "Reira, I like you! Will you go out with me?!" he confessed. Reira blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Uh! Never mind! Forget I said anything!" he shouted, waving his arms. "Ok." Reira said after a few more awkward moments. "Really?! So you'll go out with me?!" Otani said, smiling. "No...I mean, i'll forget..."she said plainly and continued walking to the door. Otani stood there, mouth open in disbelief. "No...?" he asked himself. Reira felt un-easy. She _**did**_ like Otani but Risa was her first friend at the school and she seemed to like him too.

The next day, Risa entered the classroom and saw Otani, face down on the desk with an air of despair around him. "What's the matter with you?" Risa asked. Otani just groaned something incoherant and glared at her. 'Is this how Koizumi felt when _**I**_ rejected _**her**_?' Just then, Reira entered the class and shouted "Good morning, Risa-Chan!" "Oh, Hey!" Risa replied. 'Why is Reira ignoring me?' Otani thought, angrily. "Omigod!" Reira shouted, suddenly. "What is it?!" Otani and Risa said together. "T-t-that CD!" Reira stuttered, pointing to the CD that was sticking out of Risa's backpack. "Huh? Umibozu?" Risa asked holding it up. "Yay! I never seen this one before! Is it new??" Reira screeched. "No way! Reira-Chan, _**you**_ like Umibozu!?" Otani shouted. "Totally! I mean who _doesn't_ like Umibozu!? Tell me and I'll kill 'em" Reira said starry-eyed. "Wow, that's so awesome!!!!" Risa screeched. Otani looked at Reira and practicly melted. 'Reira is so amazing. Basketball, Umibozu, AND she's cute.' he thought. "Oh yeah! The concert! Otani, don't you have an extra ticket?!" Risa asked. "Yeah, I do! Reira wanna see an Umibozu concert with us?" Otani asked. "Yeah! I've never seen him in concert before!" Reira shouted. "Great, then it's a date!" Otani said without thinking. Reira suddenly remembered the 'incident' in the gym yesterday. "Oh! No...I mean it's settled!" Otani shouted, nervously. Risa looked at how nervous they were being and asked "What happened?" Otani cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. "OH!" Reira shouted. "That concert...is it on White Day?" She asked. "Yeah..." Risa said, confused. "Oh..sorry. That means I can't go with you guys." Reira said. "Why not?" Otani and Risa asked together. "Well, cuz...uh..." Reira said trying to find a good excuse. "...I uh..already have plans...with my boyfriend! Yeah, my boyfriend..." Reira lied. "Oh! you have a boyfriend?" Risa asked happily. Otani made a face like he just got punched in the stomach. 'Is _**that**_ why she rejected me?? Because she has a boyfriend?' Otani thought. Reira blushed. "Yeah...so I can't go to that concert...sorry guys." she said, looking away. "Aw...that's too bad..." Risa said sadly. "It's ok..." Reira said quietly.

'Damn it! Every school I go to is the same! I meet a new friend and a guy I like but my friend likes the guy too so I'm always forced to choose! You so owe me Risa!' Reira thought, as she sat in her chair.


	3. Uncertainty

Ever since Reira's first day of school, boys had been asking her out. Reira's reply was always the same: "Sorry, but I like someone else." No one but Reira knew who this person was. His name was Atsushi Otani.

During class, Reira would look over at Otani and daydream. However, this "admire Atsushi-Kun" time was always brief, because soon her attention shifted to another individual: Risa Koizumi. Risa would look at Otani in the same way as she did. Reira wondered how long Risa had liked him. She thought it was difficult, being friends with a girl who likes the same guy as her.

Today was like any Friday, except for one thing: Reira usually sat in the bleachers and watched the boys' basketball team practice, but today, Otani invited her to play with them.

"Really?!" Reira squeaked. "Yeah, come on!" Otani said, grinning. "Oh..but I can't play in this outfit…" she said, sadly. Otani glanced at her. The only problems were her shirt and shoes. "Hold on..." he said, as he ran to the bench. Otani grabbed a blue T-shirt and handed it to her. "Here, you can put this on over what you're wearing." He said, smiling. "Th-thanks…" she said timidly. "As for your shoes, you can just play barefoot." " 'kay, thanks." She said as she pulled the shirt on. Reira removed her shoes and stepped onto the court.

"Yo! Otani, are you **sure **you want a girl getting in our way?" One of the guys said. "Don't worry. Reira played basketball all through middle school." Otani whispered. "Hey! Gimmy the ball!" she said aggressively. Otani felt intimidated, as he passed her the ball. "Thanks" She said grinning. "Dude, I am not playing basketball with a girly-girl like Reira-Chan" One of the players said. Soon all of the players followed suit and sat on the bench. Otani and Reira were the only ones left on the court. "Suit yourselves." Reira sighed. Reira's cute expression vanished and was replaced by a sheer look of determination. She ran up the court fast, while dribbling, and slam-dunked the ball into the net. Reira waited a few moments before letting go of the rim and turning to face them. "W-w-what **ARE** you!?" Otani shouted. Reira smiled cutely and laughed. "Ah ha ha! You should see your faces! It's priceless!" She shouted, laughing.

Meanwhile, Risa walked down the hallway. "I guess I'll go watch Otani's basketball practice today…" She said to herself. As her hand grazed the door, she heard Reira laughing. She entered the gym and saw it. Otani and Reira were playing basketball…but it also looked like they were...**flirting?! **'what's this?' Risa thought.

Reira took the ball from Otani and held it high above her head, out of Otani's reach. "Hey! That's** NOT** fair!" Otani shouted, jumping to try and get the ball. "Ha! All's fair in love and basketball!" she giggled. "You idiot! That's not how the saying goes!" Otani laughed, still hopping up and down to try and get the ball. Risa stared at them and the worst thought came to her. 'Reira-Chan is really just a cuter version of **me**…I mean she's tall, she likes Umibozu and she clearly has a crush on Otani. She **IS** me…' Tears began to well up in Risa's eyes and she rubbed them away saying "She's the **ME** that Otani likes better…cute, polite and she likes basketball…all the things **I'M** not!" Otani saw her out of the corner of his eye and stopped trying to get the ball. "Koizumi?"  
he said quietly. "Eeeeeeeek!" Reira screeched, and Otani's attention shifted to what he was doing. He had his hands on her breasts. "A-A-Atsushi-Kun!" she shouted, blushing furiously. "Omigod! Sorry! I didn't mean to.." He apologized, removing his palms from her chest. Reira went into defensive mode, arms covering her chest protectively. "I'm so sorry…" he apologized again. "T-t-that's ok… you were distracted…" she stuttered.

Suddenly Otani remembered why he was distracted. "Koizumi?" he said as he turned in the direction she was in. She looked right at him and broke into tears then she ran down the hall and out the door. Otani was going to run after her but Reira grabbed his arm. "Don't…" She whispered. "I'll go and explain everything." She said as she ran after Risa.


	4. Wrong girl!

Reira ran after a hysterical Risa. It wasn't Reira's fault that all this happened, but she felt she had to cheer Risa up. Reira grabbed Risa's arm and yelled "Stop! Risa-Chan!" Risa turned around and stared at Reira, teary-eyed.

"Risa-Chan, I don't know what you think you saw….but there is _**nothing**_ going on with me and Otani! Reira half-shouted. "That's not true!" Risa shouted. Reira embraced Risa. She looked really upset. "What do you mean?" she said calmly. "It's just…you're so beautiful, Reira! I just can't compete with you…" Risa whispered. "Risa-Chan, I think _you're_ prettier than me…and I _**know**_ that deep down, Otani loves you." Reira said, smiling. "But I see the way he looks at you!" Risa shouted. "You know…he probably looks at me like that because I remind him of _you_…I mean I'm tall and we do sorta look alike…I think he likes you but is too stubborn to admit it."

"You…you think so…..?" Risa said, wiping her tears away. "Absolutely! So don't be mad at that idiot. Just go for it! I'll totally be there for you!" "Thanks, Reira…" Risa whispered. "Sure!" she shouted, brightly. "But…wait…what about when Otani groped you?!" Risa asked. "What about it?" she answered, confused. "Why did he do that!?" she shouted. "Hmmmm? Uh…maybe he was wishing he could grope _**you**_…" Reira said cutely. "WHAAAAAT!?" Risa shouted, blushing. "Come on I bet he's worried about you." She said happily.

Otani noticed the girls walking back into the gym. "Hey!" he said happily. "Um…here's your shirt back, Atsushi-Kun." Reira said, handing him the shirt. "Uh…you aren't gonna play anymore?" he asked. "Nope. I'm tired…I'm gonna go home." She said walking towards the exit. "Oh yeah…Walk Risa-Chan home today 'kay?" Reira shouted, sweetly. "Uh…sure! See you tomorrow!" Otani answered. 'Maybe he _does_ like me.' Risa thought happily. Otani looked at Risa and sighed.

Reira exited the gym and tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Damn it! Why do I like him so much?!' she thought. '…Risa I don't know how much longer I can give you….to get together with him. If you don't I _**will**_.'


	5. Secret Romance?

Hiya! Kasandora Otani here! Can you believe it's been what?? 8 months?? Since I last updated my little fic? Wow…To be honest, I forgot about it…gomen! If anyone even remembers my fic…I'm here to finally complete it. No, this is not the last chapter…but it IS the day I intend to devote my spare time to working on updating this thing until it's done.

Oh and…in case you haven't noticed…grade 11 has improved my writing skill. It's not perfect but let this be a lesson, kids. STAY IN SCHOOL, IT IS A GOOD THING!! Lol I feel a lot better now and reading back on the old chapters almost made me…cry. It was so badly written!! Anyway, I hope this is better. Please enjoy. (if you can…)

* * *

Monday morning came and Otani was feeling depressed. He had walked Risa home Friday afternoon and got into a fight with her. She wanted to know why he was being all nice and gentle with Reira but not with her. He ended up yelling something he wish he hadn't. He said Reira wasn't an annoying amazon like her and that made Risa very upset. She stomped on his foot and ran inside her house.

Now he was really planning to go for it. Reira's love. He wanted it, and felt confident enough to work for her heart. Risa didn't want to talk to him and that was enough to make him want to see Reira even more.

His depression vanished as soon as he saw Reira enter the classroom. Her hair was down and wavy today and Otani blushed ay her cute smile. "Morning Atsushi-Kun." she said, smiling. He smiled back to her. "Good morning to you too, Reira-Chan."

"Where's Risa-Chan? Is she sick today?" she asked, looking around. "I guess…Listen Reira, I need to say something important to you…" he mumbled. She looked at him while taking her seat. "What is it?"

"I…still really like you…and I don't think that feeling is going to go away." he replied, head down on the desk and covered with his arms. "…Atsushi-Kun…let's talk after class." she whispered, removing books from her bag. She heard him mumble something that sounded like an "ok." or something and she smiled.

After class, they met on the roof and they looked at each other silently. It was Reira who broke the silence. "I don't think I can be with you Atsushi-Kun." she said, looking down at him. His expression was full of hurt and it made her hate herself. "It's because of your boyfriend right?" he asked, not looking away from her sad face.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. I never did." she replied, looking out at the streets below, through the fence. "…If that's the case…then…why?" he mumbled, making his hands into fists. "Risa-Chan loves you…that's why." He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "A-Atsushi-K-kun!" she stuttered, her eyes becoming wide. "If Koizumi won't talk to me, then I don't care! Please Reira! Give me a chance here!" he yelled, not letting her go. She wrapped her arms around him, fighting the urge to cry.

"If…" she started, "If I agree to be your girlfriend…promise me one thing…" she mumbled, resting her face in his hair. "You name it." he whispered. "You can't tell Risa-Chan. No…you can't tell _**anybody**_…take it to the _**grave **_with you…"

He closed his eyes. "Okay. I won't tell anyone…" She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Atsushi-Kun…let's make it official." she whispered. He looked up at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She smiled cutely and giggled. "Well…you've been a bad boy, skipping first base and moving right to second like that." she replied. He blushed at the memory of feeling her up in the gym that day.

"I…said I didn't mean it…" he mumbled, looking at the ground. Reira giggled. "It's ok. But let's start with first base for now." she laughed. He looked up at her, and seemed confused. "We kiss first silly," she replied. "So don't move."

Atsushi's eyes widened as she bent down to his level and placed her lips gently on his. "He wasn't prepared for the feeling of emptiness and the fact that there was no spark in it. She stood up straight again and smiled down at him. "Now it's official. You're my boyfriend."


	6. Undecided Feelings

Risa laid on her bed and thought about what Reira had said to her on Friday. 'I think Otani likes you but is too stubborn to admit it.'… "If that's true then why did he say those mean things to me for no reason..?" she wondered out loud, hugging her pillow. "I should have gone to school today…"

The next day, Risa was back and walked into the classroom feeling confident and cheerful. Otani was sitting in his spot looking really worried about something. "Morning." she mumbled, sitting down. He turned to her and stared. She jumped. His face was scary. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual.

"O-Otani…are you all right?" she asked, timidly. He simply groaned and put his head down on the desk. Reira entered the classroom and sat down on her chair. Risa looked at both of them. Something was going on but she didn't know what.

At lunch break, she got Otani alone and told him to tell her what was wrong. "…Nothing." he mumbled, not making eye contact with her. How on Earth could he admit that it was a big mistake to date Reira? He thought he liked her but the kiss proved otherwise. Had he possibly fallen in love with Koizumi after all? He shook his head. 'It can't be.' he thought.

Risa growled and shook him. "Tell me what's wrong with you!!" she shouted. "Nothing!" he yelled, walking away from her. She decided to ask Reira what was going on with Otani.

"He doesn't seem like himself…" she whispered. Reira gave her a weird look. "He seems normal to me. You're imagining it." she whispered back. Risa scratched her head. No…he certainly wasn't normal.

After school she made her way down to the gym, to watch Otani practice. She peeked in the door and saw Reira sitting up on the bleachers. Otani sat on the bench with his head down. Risa rushed over to him. "Hey! Are you ok??" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Go away." Risa looked confused. She looked up at Reira who looked a bit depressed.

"Risa-Chan…guess what?" she mumbled. Risa went over to her. "What?" Reira tried to smile. "He totally loves you." Risa stared at her for a few seconds and asked. "R-really? Are you sure??" Reira glared at her. "Do you honestly think there's any other reason why I'm upset!?" she yelled, grabbing her bag and leaving the gym.

"Huh?" Risa mumbled, looking at Otani. She sat beside him again. "Uh…so…you lo-" Her question was cut off by Otani yelling, "No!! Mind your own business!!" Risa glared. "I don't understand you, you know that?" He growled. "Fine! Whatever!" he yelled, going into the change room.

A couple members of the basketball team saw Risa looking confused and decided to help her out. "You got here after he completely dumped her. He said he thinks he loves someone else." one boy said. Risa blinked. "Dumped her…? He loves someone else?" she asked, still in shock. "Yep. That's why they're in weird moods." A dark shadow surrounded her. 'So…now I don't have to worry about Reira…but there's a new girl he likes now? WHO IS IT?!' she thought, gripping the sides of her head.


End file.
